


Fierce In My Dreams

by opalescentheart



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for 3x15, hallucination!Oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalescentheart/pseuds/opalescentheart
Summary: Inspired by Ed hallucinating a singing Oswald in Episode 3x15.Only this time Ed doesn't tell him to stop.





	Fierce In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Kris and Jen for beta reading <3

Ed crushes the pill between his teeth, lids fluttering shut before he opens his eyes to the lights flickering, before red warm light floods the room.

Seated in one of the antique and highly comfortable armchairs in the living room of the Van Dahl mansion, Ed draws in a deep breath. He is calm, he is prepared.

**_He's fierce in my dreams, seizing my guts_ **

**_He floods me with dread_ **

**_Soaked in soul_ **

Yet his pulse quickens when the familiar tune, along with the low and sultry tone of Oswald’s voice, reaches his ears.

**_He swims in my eyes by the bed_ **

**_Pour myself over him_ **

And there he is, green eyes bright and veiled by long delicate lashes, lips looking soft and pink - the sight enough to tug at something deep inside of Ed. 

Donning the same suit, along with the top hat, Oswald performs his song, eyes hooded and glazed with a hunger resembling the one flaring up inside Ed. 

**_Moon spilling in_ **

**_And I wake up alone_ **

Oswald throws him a flirtatious look, lips curved in a smile as he runs his hands over his chest and stomach suggestively before they reach his hips. Ed swallows hard at the way Oswald begins to move them, swaying and circling and _thrusting_.

A shaky breath escapes Ed’s lips, heat flooding his face along with the rest of his body as he reaches down, cupping his hardening flesh through his pants. 

“Now, look at that. You liked my performance that much, huh?” Oswald teases, smirking as he walks over to where Ed is sitting in the chair, hands hastily undoing the fly of his pants.

“Shut up,” Ed hisses, brows furrowing and lids fluttering as he takes his erection out, the cool air hitting his naked flesh before he wraps his warm palm around it.

Oswald chuckles, putting the hat back on his head and tipping it a bit to the side. Crossing his arms, and with a defiant look on his face, he slowly strolls closer.

“How about you make me,” Oswald says, voice thick, and making Ed stroke his cock just a little faster. 

Ed doesn’t know how this is supposed to work, maybe it’s just going to be like this, with Oswald spurring him on  - or …

And there Oswald is, on his lap now, the heavy warmth of his ass pressing down onto his thighs - and god, it feels _so_ real. 

“Let me take care of you, darling,” Oswald whispers, staring deep into his eyes as he gently brushes Ed’s hand away from his cock and replaces it with his own.

“A-ah,” Ed’s face falters as the small moan escapes his parted lips. Oswald’s grip is surprisingly warm, making it easy for Ed to relax. 

“Shh,” Oswald’s mouth is right against his ear now. And for a second, Ed can almost feel hot breath ghosting over his skin, making the fine hairs on his neck stand up. 

“What do you want me to do to you, Eddie?” Oswald’s probes anew, hand squeezing around Ed’s cock.

“I- oh god,” Ed groans, eyes squeezing shut as heat twists low in his belly with every sweet spark of friction against his sensitive flesh. 

“What do you want, Ed? You need to tell me.”

Gripping the armrests of the chair, Ed tries to focus, chest heaving quickly now as his breathing becomes faster.

He’s in control of this. He can do this. 

“Then do it,” Oswald urges him on, arms wrapping around Ed’s neck, rounded edge of the hat brushing against his forehead. “Do it.”

Ed swallows, heart almost up in his throat as he reaches down between them, undoing Oswald’s pants with trembling fingers. With a soft groan, Oswald slides off his lap for a moment, shimmying out of his pants and pulling down his underwear until he’s completely naked from the waist downwards.

Drawing in a sharp breath, eyes widening, Ed takes in the sight. 

He’s seen Oswald naked before - the real one. Back then, during the time he’d nursed him back to health after having found him badly wounded in the woods.

So, Ed knows what Oswald’s cock looks like. But not like _this_. Flushed and hard, with precum beading at the tip, just like Ed’s.

Ed can barely breathe, fogginess spreading in his head, blood fiery hot as it flows through his veins. 

“Come here,” he croaks out, spreading his legs a bit wide and gripping the base of his hard and throbbing cock.

“Thought you’d never ask,” Oswald replies with a coy look on his face, and before Ed can fully brace himself, Oswald places his hands on his shoulders, steadying himself as he slowly sinks down onto Ed’s lap, and onto his cock.

He throws his head back, mouth falling open in a strained moan as there’s warmth, tight and slick, squeezing down around his flesh.

Oswald’s ass feels round and full and soft in Ed’s hands, giving him something to hold onto.

And that is much needed as it turns out, because Oswald begins bouncing on his cock then, the tight-squeezing wet drag against his cock sending sparks of arousal through his body. 

Oswald’s voice rings almost shrill in his ears as a string of profanities and a constant repetition of Ed’s name falls from his lips until it’s nothing but a hoarse ongoing cry, accompanied by small sobs as Oswald fucks himself on Ed’s cock with all that he’s got.

As Ed watches him like this, pale skin glistening and flushed, hair tousled and long lashes fluttering against his freckled cheeks, pink lips parted, he realizes.

_It’s always been you, Oswald._

A small whimper escapes Ed’s lips, eyes squeezing shut as he tries to hold it just a little longer. He’s close now.

He’d loved Kristen. And Isabella. 

But nothing had ever compared to the love he’d felt - he’s _feeling_ for Oswald. It’s dark and twisted. Unpredictable. Frightening.

Something he’s been burying under the dozens of thick layers of his battered heart.

“I love you, Ed,” Oswald whispers then, cupping his face and as Ed looks into his eyes, there’s a bright flash inside his head.

And for a split second he sees Oswald’s face - his real face. It’s wet from rain, eyes puffy red from crying.

_“Ed... I love you. I know you believe that now.”_

Then, it’s just him and _this_ Oswald again, the one who’s willing to still love him. And as Ed feels him clench around his cock, he can’t hold it any longer.

With a broken sob tearing itself from his throat, Ed comes, body tensing up and cock pulsing where it's buried in the comforting warmth of Oswald’s body.

“I love you, Oswald,” Ed whispers, voice frail. 

Just as he wants to wrap his arms around Oswald’s body, pulling him close - he’s gone.

For a moment, Ed remains completely still, just breathing heavily and blinking into the darkness.

But eventually he understands. And inside his head he can faintly hear it.

**_Moon spilling in_ **

**_And I wake up alone_ **

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on
> 
> robinllordtaylor.tumblr.com


End file.
